


Screaming your lungs out

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Series: The curse [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ...kind of, Anger, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: Woojin can't get a move in the choreography...Anger and anxiety ensues...





	Screaming your lungs out

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo!  
> I decided to make more anxiety/panic attacks Woojin. So it's now a serie!  
> I know that The Curse sounds like it's supernatural but anxiety is truly a curse... to me at least...?  
> Don't get me wrong, I love Woojin very much, he his my Boo ;3 I just think that he would be the kind of person to keep everything to himself like that. ( <3 )  
> I hope you will enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

Their next comeback was coming quickly and they were still not done perfecting the choreography. Jeongin kept missing the same part so Chan called a break to help him one-on-one.  
Everyone else went to grab their water bottle or simply collapsed on the cold ground. Seungmin sat on the ground with his bottle and started talking with Hyunjin. He couldn't get himself to focus completely on the conversation as he kept glancing at the oldest member. He was acting...not weird but...off? Woojin kept scratching his arms, his head and his legs and was looking everywhere, like he was lost. Seungmin got up and walked to Woojin. He bended down and gently put his hand on Woojin's scratching one. The older one, stopped scratching himself and looked up at him. Seungmin only smiled and gave him a water bottle.  
Chan called everyone to continue practicing.  
-x-  
Chan called it a day and everyone sighed in relief, grabbing their stuff to leave the room. However, Woojin continued dancing. Hyunjin grabbed his shoulder, making him stop.  
\- Aren't you coming hyung?  
\- No, you can go on without me I'll stay for a bit more.  
\- Okay. Don't overwork yourself!, he smiled.  
Woojin hummed in response and resumed his dancing.  
-x-  
It was getting pretty late and Woojin kept missing the same part over and over, ruining it more and more as he was getting exhausted and drenched in sweat. Breathing was now a hard task, both because of the exhaustion and the panic. What was he going to do? Their next comeback was getting really close and he still didn't get the hang of some moves. He would need to leave Stray Kids and maybe even JYP. How would his parents react? They were so proud of him for making it this far. He could not just disappoint them like that.  
Woojin screamed out of anger. He threw his water bottle on the wall, making a loud noise ring through the practice room. The bottle was not enough though, soon, he was throwing everything near him, yelling the whole time. He threw all the clothes in his bag, the bag itself, chairs, both his shoes and finished it all by throwing himself on the ground, panting. He was trembling like nothing could even describe, he started kicking the air. He even started hitting his tights, wailing loudly.  
-x-  
At the dorm, Stray Kids members were getting pretty worried, Woojin should have been home by now. He was alone since 2 hours and a half and they still haven't heard any news of him. Normally, he would have texted or called but he did none of that.  
Hyunjin decided that enough was enough so he got up to take his hoodie and went to get him.  
-x-  
When Hyunjin oppened the door, the room looked like a total mess, he noticed the stuff laying everywhere. He heard whimpering so he looked around, only to see Woojin on the floor, curled up in a ball, rocking himself back and forth. Hyunjin walked up to him and crouched down next to him. What he saw next made him gasp, putting both his hands on his mouth. Woojin was scratching his forearms to the point where he was bleeding.  
Hyunjin quickly stopped him, taking both his hands and looking at him straight in the eyes. Woojin's eyes were very red and Hyunjin hated to see him like that. He helped him to get up, not letting go of his hands, and led him to the nearest bathroom. He ignored the weird glances and shrieks he heard in the hallway to concentrate on the whimpering boy next to him. He rinsed both his arms with tap water, wich made Woojin cry harder because of the stinging it caused. The water was colored a light shade of red. The cuts weren't that deep that they needed bandages but it was still pretty deep for scratches made with his nails.  
\- What happened back there baby?, Hyunjin carefully asked, stopping the water to dry their arms.  
\- I'm sorry, he wailed out.  
Hyunjin quickly engulfed him in a hug.  
\- Hey, hey it's okay. Shhh. It's over. I'm here. You're fine.  
Hyunjin patted his head, before Woojin burried his head under his chin, clutching at him. Hyunjin rubbed his back , easing him.  
After a long 20 minutes, Woojin's cries died down to sniffles. Hyunjin decided that it was best if they kept silent. So their walk home was in complete silence, except for the sudden sniffles or "I'm sorry..."'s.  
When they enterred the dorm, mostly everyone was asleep, but Chan and Seungmin didn't manage to fall asleep without the eldest home. As soon as they stepped in the dorm, Chan and Seungmin ran to them, Chan examined every little inch of his body like a protective mother and came across his arms. He looked up, mouth wide open. Hyunjin nodded silently but mouthed him not to talk about it for now. Chan nodded and let go of his arm to hug him tightly. To which, Woojin choked a sob and started crying again.  
\- I'm sorry..., he managed to get out, his voice muffled by Chan's shirt.  
\- Don't say that Bear.  
Their conversation ended there. No words were needed.  
Hyunjin and Seungmin joined in the hug and Hyunjin rubbed Seungmin's back. The poor kid started silently crying when he saw his hyung's state. Their group hug moved to the couch, where they all laid in a way that everybody could touch Woojin, cuddling him. They didn't even open the television. They just laid there, in silence, hugging it all out until they all fell asleep in a mess of limbs. The best part of it all was that Woojin even cracked a little smile, his first smile of the day, even if it wasn't wide, it was a real one. A real smile will always be the best smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I know that Woojin still didn't get to shower but I thought that it didn't fit well...


End file.
